


I Saw You Sleeping

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen sees something that she doesn't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You Sleeping

Connor was eager beyond belief when he realised what the anomalies were, the past! Dinosaurs! He could barely control his excitement, now he could barely control his shakes. He hadn't thought of the damage a giant reptile could do. The shaking had started once the Gorgonopsid was dead, little trembles through his shoulders and arms.

 

He tried to hold them still, he didn't want the others to see, now that they'd finally accepted him.

 

Connor squared his shoulders and helped Nick pack their gear into the slightly dented truck. They dropped Stephen off at the hospital to get checked out, Abby decided to go with him.

 

Connor had a momentary thought to be jealous but he was focusing too hard on his body for it to take hold.

 

He could have sighed in relief when he dropped the last box into Nick's office, he could leave now, curl up in his apartment and fall apart.

 

He was already releasing his hold on the shaking as he turned to the door.  He paused as Nick's voice sounded from behind him, he turned back.

 

"I'm glad you're here Connor."

 

Nick's hand came up to rest on his shoulder and he frowned.

 

"You're shaking."

 

Connor just looked up at his face, so open and concerned and everything just fell apart.

 

Nick's arms wrapped around him as Connor shuddered against his chest.

 

Nick turned his face into Connor's hair as the younger man buried his own face in Nick's shoulder.

 

 

Helen turned through the shadows in the hallway confident in her ability to move unseen.

 

She eased the door open carefully, Nick was probably still up brooding. She held the Ammonite carefully in her palm as he slipped quietly into the room.

 

Her feet stuttered in their movements as her gaze caught Nick's desk. He wasn't awake brooding, he was fast asleep, leaning far back in his chair, mouth slightly open.

 

It wasn't that which surprised her, though she was a little put out. What did make her still was the man with dark hair and long limbs curled up in Nick's lap, head on his shoulder and the arm Nick had wrapped around his waist.

 

Helen's hand clenched around the shell. As the dark hair snuffled and burrowed further into Nick, she turned back to the door.

Helen's sharp eyes caught an image of the desk as he left the room, a picture frame, one she knew held her face was flat down on the table.  

 

 


End file.
